


The Waltz

by wholockian151



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:38:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1419925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholockian151/pseuds/wholockian151
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I kinda left the bit about Mrs. Hudson barging in on them</p></blockquote>





	The Waltz

"Put your hand on my waist, and the other in my hand," instructed Sherlock. John regarded him in an uncomfortable manner. Sherlock snorted, "Oh stop acting childish. You and Mary will have to dance at the wedding, and you don't know how and I do. So put your hand on my waist and the other in my hand." Sherlock quickly pressed play on a CD and John took his hand cautiously. Sherlock rolled his eyes and took John's hand and put it on his waist and pulled him in a one, two, three step around the flat. "Chin up, John. It's tradition that the dancers look at each other." John grudgingly brought his chin up and stared at Sherlock who stared back. John finally gave up and laughed as they swayed around, moving as one, the music floating through them and Sherlock staring at him with-  
The music finished.  
John continued to stare at those beautiful sea green eyes but then he realised they weren't moving and the music wasn't there, and the spell broke as he looked away, embarrassed. "I should get home to Mary now. Thanks. For the lesson." Sherlock just continued to stare at him and stammered a 'no problem'.  
With that, John left feeling more confused than ever about Sherlock.

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda left the bit about Mrs. Hudson barging in on them


End file.
